dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush at Fan Castle
The Battle of Fan Castle was fought between the forces of Shu and the allied forces of Wei and Wu Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In an follow up to Liu Bei's seizing of Mt. Ding Jun, Guan Yu, who was stationed in Jing province at the time, decided to drive Wei out of Jing by laying siege to the Wei stronghold at Fan Castle. Cao Ren lead the defense admirably, but Guan Yu initially was very successful by flooding the castle and capturing Pang De and Yu Jin. However, Lu Meng was making plans to seize Jing, and so while Guan Yu was in the north, he took his chance and swept across Jing. When Guan Yu learned that he had been cut off, he retreated to Mai Castle where he made his last stand, but was captured along with his son Guan Ping by Wu. When taken before Sun Quan, he was asked to serve but he refused and was executed along with Guan Ping. The defeat at Fan castle was due to mass betrayal both by Shu's long term ally Wu, and other Shu officers, such as Mi Fang and Fu Shiren who were to guard Guan Yu's rear immediately surrendered to the advancing Wu forces, and Liu Feng who refused to send reinforcements. The incident infuriated Liu Bei, as well as his sworn brother Zhang Fei who took out his anger on his subordinates and was murdered. Despite the advice of his advisor and strategist Zhuge Liang and other generals, Liu Bei mobilized for war against Wu and despite having an incredible force that news of which caused Wu officials to turn pale, and several generous peace offerings by Sun Quan, he continued his advance but was forced to flee after the disastrous Battle of Yi Ling and died soon afterwards. Go and defeat the two enemy generals that are near your siege ramps (Zhen Ji and Xu Huang). Once they are dead, all you got to do is wait and watch out for the siege ramps since it takes them so long to set up. (HINT: If you attacked Shi Ting first then came to Fan Castle second, Zhou Fang will appear here to offer his support in the east area. Also, do not worry too much about the siege catapults. They will do just fine.) After 5 to 9 minutes, the siege ramps will connect to the caslte and you can swarm in to meet with the last remaining generals of Wei. Later on, a supply captain will appear in the north east of the land to reinforce Cao Ren. You can eliminate him but he will hardly be of any help to Cao Ren since he lost all his morale stars. Defeat the last Wei generals and you will have won the battle. Also, Sun Shang Xiang will appear in the final battle. Your only job here is to defeat the siege ramps and catapults. Since the siege ramps give the Wu army entrance into the castle, go after them first. The best horse to have for this stage is the Red Hare for speed or the Shadow Rider so you don't get knocked off. One of the siege ramps will move from the south while the other moves from the northeast. Not mention, the Wu generals will try to stop you before you can eliminate their equipment. Also, you will want to have a character for this battle who uses a charge attack projectile and vorpal so you can destroy the ramps quickly. Once the ramps are gone or not, take out the catapults next and you will have stop the siege assault. Lu Meng will launch his assault on you so go ahead and put him out of the way along with any other general on the field. (HINT: During the siege equipments' destruction, there are two strategy plots here that Sima Yi will use on Wu. First, there is a supple line across from Zhou Tai's gate captain in the south west of the castle. Defeat the supply captain and the gate captain to give Zhou Tai a morale drop. Second, Sima Yi's task unit will infiltrate the forest near Taishi Ci. Once they have completed the fire attack, lure Taishi Ci's unit in the forest and he will have less troops on the field.) Overall, once you destroy the siege equipment, head for Sun Quan and put the Sun kid down. Also, if you completed Shi Ting before the Siege of Fan Castle then Cao Xiu will appear here as reinforcements. Also, completing this stage will give you a catapult in the next battle. Category:Story Arcs